118600-dear-carbine
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Unimaginable. :D | |} ---- I agree with some of this post, but you're very WoW-centric in your appreciation of the game. Wildstar spoiled WoW for me as much as the next WS player, that's true. That's not an insult to WoW, it's over a decade old and there will, of course, come a day when it can no longer hobble to keep up. With that said, it's a good quality game with a good quality developer (and publisher!) so I couldn't really insult it or its fanbase. At issue is the idea that WoD isn't going to keep its players awake for long. People are already reaching the end of the expansion. Those are probably who you're talking about referring to the "cupcaking casuals". We used to call them seagulls because they fly in, eat everything they can get at easily, shit all over everything, and leave. In that same way, seagull players have a tendency to show up, play the most easily accessible content for a month or so, slam into some kind of skill or content wall, and throw a fit for a while that there's nothing in the game, then move on to the next. Wildstar had those for a while, most flew to AA and WoW for the WoD expansion. After that's done, some may come back to complain, some may move on. They're probably not who Carbine's trying to attract to pay their bills. The people they need to attract are people addicted to the things Wildstar does that nobody else does as well. Their instanced PVE content, in my opinion, is second to none. Housing is better than even games based around housing. Their combat is the best in the MMORPG business. They may bring ten people into the game, only one or two of which will become permanent residents. That cycle needs to start, although it will probably wait for the hotfixes from this drop to be done before NCSoft (hopefully) turns up the volume. That upcoming improved free trial Donatelli mentioned should be incredibly useful. In the end, I think your mileage may simply vary. Some people seem to trip over every bug in the game (or at least complain that they do). I generally don't. I spend more of my time on these forums addressing other peoples' problems because mine are relatively minor (and mostly being addressed anyway, I'm good at feedback). What's important is not to spend all your time on here complaining about something or another, especially the things Carbine can't change. I think there's a large percentage of the population who simply don't understand that positive feedback serves a purpose. I'm not sure why, but the rationale seems to be that if you tell Carbine you like something, they'll get paid to sit on their hands because everything's okay. Which doesn't make any kind of rational sense, but it's a surprisingly common view. Most people don't get it until Carbine changes something they liked because other people complained about it. As it is, though, Wildstar is an incredibly good game. I'm certainly not short on things to do in the game; so much remains that I haven't even touched yet and I play pretty much daily for several hours. Your best bet on the forums is to keep that rational outlook around you. The game can be, and is getting, even better. Plenty of the people who sound like Trion is paying them to sling mud are actually enjoying the game, they're just poor communicators. Sometimes the best thing you can do is step back and let them flail their pitchforks and torches a bit. Hopefully they don't burn their own barn down. In the meantime, enjoy the game! If you like it better than its contemporaries, don't let a few forum tantrums ruin your mood. Playing the game washes the stink off. | |} ---- ----